Strain relief/bending protection apparatus are generally known and should prevent damage to the cable in the transition region to the plug connector housing.
In a known strain relief/bending protection apparatus, the sleeve section has a cylindrical design and such a high stiffness that the section of the cable surrounded by the sleeve section cannot move at least substantially relative to the plug connector housing under normally occurring forces. This means that the cable always bends in the same region on a deflection relative to the plug connector housing, namely directly outside the sleeve section, whereby there is an increased risk of a cable break.
It is known for the provision of a certain elasticity of the sleeve section to introduce incisions oriented transversely to the cable direction into the sleeve section, with the incisions being able to be formed on oppositely disposed sides of the sleeve section or peripherally. However, due to the incisions, the manufacture of such strain relief/bending protection apparatus is associated with an increased economic effort. If, for example, the apparatus are manufactured using an injection molding process, the introduction of the incisions into the sleeve section typically takes place with the aid of sliders which have to be pushed into the injection mold used for manufacturing the apparatus, i.e. the injection mold has a more complex design.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.